The Evil Angel
by Krimzey
Summary: In the basking glory of the world above, comes a terrible era. It was the time when the heavens were under attack by the devil himself. This outbreak had caused the ruler of all angels, the wedded king, to send one cradle out in the ocean of clouds. Though, what happens when the curious creature of death becomes intrigued of what's inside the cradle...


**_In the basking glory of the world above, comes a terrible era. It was the time when the heavens were under attack by the devil himself. This outbreak had caused the ruler of all angels, the wedded king, to send one cradle out in the ocean of clouds. Though, what happens when the curious creature of death becomes intrigued of what's inside the cradle... And refuses to let this heavenly gift go._  
**

**Warning; death, angst, boy love, blood, swearing, and other things...**

**A/N: Anyway, here's a short teaser of a story of angels and demons, I hope you enjoy! Review and all that good stuff so I'll know to continue it or not!**

**I do not own _Naruto_**

The Evil Angel

(Teaser)

Chapter One: Finally Found.

Eyes opened wide and inside those orbs of a murky blue, rested emotion of fear and guilt. A sharp breath escaped quivered lips when the rapid shaking began. The panic crept inside a fast beating heart and the overwhelming feeling of being the next victim accumulated in a spacious mind.

'Run, run, run!' Thoughts had screamed in loud enough echoes to throw off other wiser and quieter voices. Something was going to happen. Seconds now, there would be an end to this adventure.

Yet nothing had happened, not yet at least. Not until there were horrified yells for mercy and abandoned cries from the others. If that moment did appear, only then, would it be a good time for an old and kind friend to show his devilish face. These terms on Death surely can't count as a friend. They're more of an unwanted guest or a burden of some catcher, maybe a thief, which waits patiently for you to make a mistake on Gods contract. Then when that error on your part signs itself as a fatal mistake, ever so gently he shall take you away and off this beautiful world, off to the silence of a cage in which none would ever see you again.

Though, some men wish Death as a friend. They either are whimpering at the darkness casted in the alleyway, where he creeps with knifes hidden around the corner or they begin asking shyly at a bit too full of a river bank, which clearly shows his smiling features. Wishing you'd follow him. Wishing you'd slip or piss off the wrong person. Of course, he always gets what he wants.

"Not today." A steady voice said, casting aside these outrageous thoughts. "Death is not the answer. Not this time." There in the gloom of the shadows, slowly rose a proud figure. The features of the face or hair, unknown, all that was for sure this figure held a male posture with a broad chest and bulky arms and thin legs. He emerged from the shadows, like no other dared to do. The others were scared, because if they couldn't see what was around them, how could they know anything lingered there or how would they be aware of themselves? They didn't of course, so in the shadows they staid, with most curled up in a ball and cradling themselves with low whispers as a comfort.

"I'm not dead yet. Not in my soul and not it my heart! You hear me reaper? You hear me devil and angel? Do you hear my cries? I. Am. Alive!" This man had screamed out with such a rage it created a silence when his words were through.

In the distance a light flickered like a candle's flame, it danced and swayed with an unsure balance.

"My heavens, how is this possible? You speak with such feeling, you stand with such strife, and yet you are supposed to be dead in both mind and body. Just like the rest of them..." There was a long pause, "Well, so said the keeper, but I never trust a word he says. A crazy bastard, that is full of himself. Not to bother with, so I warn you and- Who are you stranger? I forget names down here, since there are just so many names." There in the misty beam stood a tall being.

"Me? I'm-" He racked his brain, even the deepest parts, and found oddly nothing, "I... I don't know who I am."

* * *

A/N; Vote now to see what story shall continue!


End file.
